(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, there is a problem of leakage of data due to loss of information equipment and an occurrence of damage to the information equipment caused by malware, such as computer virus.